1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus such as an electronic typewriter, a wordprocessor, and the like and, more particularly, to a document processing method and apparatus having a spell checker function.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, many document processing apparatuses have been provided with a spell checker function for detecting misspellings of input words, and so informing an operator. In particular, many European language document processing apparatuses adopt an English spell checker function.
The European language document processing apparatuses are presented to countries in other language zones such as a French-speaking zone, a German-speaking zone, and the like as well as countries in English-speaking zones. In this case, apparatuses in which the English spell checker function is enabled are presented to the English-speaking zone, and apparatuses in which the English spell checker function is disabled are usually presented to countries other than in an English-speaking zone. In this case, in an arrangement of a conventional document processing apparatus, the spell checker function is enabled/disabled depending on a difference in control software, or by selecting the connection of a specification setup switch or jumper wire.
However, in the arrangement for enabling/disabling the spell checker function depending on a difference in software, different software programs must be prepared in units of shipping counties. More specifically, combinations of parts such as ROMs (read-only memories) storing the software programs are different in correspondence with shipping countries, and assembling and inspection processes in the manufacture of the apparatuses must be performed in units of shipping countries, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost.
With the arrangement using the specification setup switch or jumper wire, the above-mentioned switch or the like is required, and the setup operation for the switch or the like is required, resulting in a high cost.